Twins of Discord
by WickedHex
Summary: 4 years after Screwball and Mothballs marriage, Fluttershy and Discord are blessed with another foal, shock strikes everypony that the foal becomes twins. The twins find a new villain threatening to destroy Equestria...again. Rated T for future scenes involved with blood, death and mild coarse language.
**Hi Everyone this is my very first fan-fic so please don't judge me. I tried getting permission from Disney Fanatic 2364 so in the future if she says 'NO!' I will delete this story. I'm so sorry DF please forgive me :( .**

 **I also will be making other stories, but to do so I need to make this one first for you to understand them.**

 **I was going to make this story after Disney Fanatic 2364's BoD, but then I found out there were MORE!?**

 ***Disclaimer*: I do not own My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Lauren Faust.***

* * *

Chapter 1:Two Times The Delivery

It was beautiful, the shimmering sun transforming to sunset. And barely a cotton-candy cloud in the sky. And an extremely rare creature with mis-matched limbs, they were called Draconequus.

Some would lay their sleepy heads upon soft, sweet clouds, while others would lightly glide or walk upon the air, without a care in the world...

But upon this lazy afternoon, lay peacefully on another dreamy cloud, an odd pair and their young son.

A father, who named himself Chaos, he was a creature made up of many animal parts: the grey head of a pony, a black mane going down his long neck, the brown beard, leg and horn of a goat; a deer antler, yellow eyes with red pupils, a lion paw, an eagle claw, a bat-wing, a blue pegasus wing, a dark green dragon's leg, a crimson snake-tail with a brown tuft at the end and a long, dark brown, furry serpentine body.

And for the mother, who her parents named Eilonwy, she looked like her husband, Chaos, but adapted a female physique. She had snow coloured wavy hair that rode the sweet scented wind, she beheld big, beautiful butter-eyes with shining emerald pupils.

As for their son, Discord, he resembled his father's looks, only instead of a long slender face and brown hair, Discord had a round, slightly chubby face with messy, white hair atop his small head. He had a small fang poking out of his mouth and big eyes like his father's.

"You've grown up pretty fast, Squirt" Chaos announced as he stretched like a cat waking up from an eight-hour nap.

"Yeah, I know..." Discord said proudly as he looked upon his eagle claw and then polished it across his chest. "And someday i'm going to be as big as you, Dad".

"Well, remember, you're always going to be our little boy" Eilonwy said in a sweet tone as she snuggled up to a tuft of cloud.

"Eeeew! No way!" Discord gagged as he stuck out his forked-tongue and pointed at it with his lion paw.

"Well..." his father paused dramatically, while lifting his finger. "Your never too old for...THE TICKLE TORTURER!" Chaos yelled out as he plunged at Discord and started tickling him.

"DAD. STOP. THAT. TICKLES!" the infant giggled while gasping for breath.

"That's the point" Chaos said knowingly.

Eilonwy smiled contently as she watched them play, but in that moment her ears perked up in response to a loud rumble in the distance followed by a wave of great, white snow, that tore between her and Chaos. This cold wave snatched Discord out of Chaos' grip.

"MUM. DAD! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Discord was in his bed with his wife by his side, he sat up fast, and started panting very heavily.

He tried to gather what had just happened in his nightmare and responded to his thoughts by burying his face in his hands.

"Honey? Are you alright?" Fluttershy softly mumbled, still half-asleep.

"Oh, umm...I-I was just getting a glass of...Chocolate milk! Yeah, that's it." Discord stammered, conjuring up a glass with an innocent look on his face.

"It was one of those nightmares again, wasn't it?" she said worriedly.

He was silent, trying to look away and hiding his face with his paw.

"WASN'T IT!?" she repeated, more concerned than ever.

Fluttershy looked scared and on the verge of tears,

"Discord this isn't funny, and it's not good for your health. I should know, I went through nightmares for three years!"

He opened his mouth to say something, but was cut off.

"And you know that the doctor said that stress is not good for the baby, and-"

She was quiet for a moment and then started clutching her stomach.

"The baby...It's coming..." Fluttershy announced with a shaken voice and a terrified look on her face.

"The baby? Now!?" Discord said with a bead of sweat going down his forehead.

"YES. NOW!" she screamed at him.

Without another word, Discord used his magic to teleport Fluttershy, himself and Zany who was 13 now and had earned his cutie mark from creating a chaotic based black hole at the Grand Galloping Gala. Discord materialized in the middle of Ponyville's Hospital emergency department with Fluttershy in a hospital-bed and gown, and Zany by their side.

A unicorn stallion in the distance jerked his head towards them and then ran their way, he had a cream coat and brown bangs, he also wore a white coat and had a stethoscope on his flank.

"Discord? Fluttershy?! What are you doing here? Is there something wrong?" said with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes, there is something wrong, the baby is coming two months early!" Discord yelled out, while shoving his face into 's.

"Huh?.." Nurse Redheart replied, scratching her head.

"The baby is under-cooked" Discord said a bit slower while pointing at his warped, wiggly handed watch.

"Quickly, get to the Maternity ward, Room 7!" he announced with haste.

"Mr D could you please give us a list of family and friends that you would like to have wait in the nursery waiting-room." Nurse Coldheart asked with a dull look on her face, as usual.

Discord summoned up a list that fell to the floor. He then left Nurse Coldheart with a dropped jaw and the list ontop of her.

As Discord pushed the hospital bed with Fluttershy upon it into the Delivery room, he turned to Zany before entering.

"Alright Champ, you wait here for your auntie's to come, can you handle that." Discord asked his son.

Zany gave him a face that read ' _seriously', "Dad_ I'm thirteen, I can handle anything." He said the last word with a finishing smile.

"Good." He slightly chuckled ending his word with a proud grin.

Then conjuring a doctor's mask on his long, skinny face, he turned around and entered the room, gently shutting the door.

Zany sat down in a white and very uncomfortable chair, after around ten minutes everypony piled in, The Dash's, The Pie's, Rarity's family, Spike and his children, Screwball, Mothball and their three year old daughter Abrax who was asleep on her father's back, she was grey with Swiss-cheese legs, a hole in her right ear and short, curly, holey hair like her mother's but brushed downwards and dark green with white strips.

"Did we miss anything!?" Both Lightning Dash and Thunder Dash urged worriedly, racing towards Zany.

Zany opened his mouth to say something, but as if on cue a shrill scream filled the Hospital.

"Oh, my dear Celestia, you would think that she'd be used to it by now, oh what am I saying after having three children and one on the way, i'm still not used to it." Rarity announced, getting ready to sit on one of the uncomfortable chairs.

She observed the chairs a bit more closely "I wish this Hospital could be better for our dear Fluttershy, I mean just look at these chairs they look completely tacky!" She said in a disgusted tone.

"Jeez, Rarity is fashion the only thing you care about, cuz' it get's really annoying sometimes" Rainbow said rolling her eyes.

Rarity sat there with a shocked look on her face "For your information, fashion is not the only thing I care about, I care about my darling family."

Rainbow Dash just stood there as she was just put in her place. She started looking around frantically to change the subject, then realised just what to say.

"Hey, uhh...Where's AJ?!" she announced with a nervous smile on her face.

Everypony replied by looking around in puzzlement.

"Dashie's right, she's not here!?" Pinkie said while picking up Rarity to see if Applejack was under her.

As Pinkie Pie put Rarity back in her seat she jerked her head at Spike, who was looking through the window eagerly of the Nursery room, she jumped at him and shoved her face into his, too close for comfort.

"WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER!?" Pinkie shrieked.

"What?" Spike said, confused.

"ANSWER ME!" She shrieked again, while shaking him back and forth.

"She's fine!" Spike said, pushing Pinkie Pie back to the ground. "Well, I think she's fine anyway, ya' see she's having-"

Nurse Redheart came into the room before Spike could finish.

Everypony stared at her intently.

"I brought news, about-"

"About my brother?!...Or sister." Screwball interrupted, then looking at the floor in thought of whether her new sibling would be male or female, for she had never given it much thought before.

"Ummm...No, but I do have news about Mr Spike's son he's the one on the far left. Oh and you may see your wife now." Nurse Redheart announced with a kind smile.

The Nurse then left the crowd of wide eyes and opened jaws.

"Well." Spike clapped his claws together to break the silence. "I wish I could stay and chat, but I have a new baby son to go see." He said with a huge grin on his face, then he gladly skipped away towards the room that held Applejack.

* * *

Dr Tenderheart had a face of great disbelief, handing over the child to Fluttershy who sighed with relief.

After Fluttershy had looked over her newborn, she warmly beckoned Discord to her side.

Discord slowly stepped towards Fluttershy.

When he finally sat by her, he intently stared at the bundle of blankets in her arms. Fluttershy handed their newborn to Discord.

"Careful!" Fluttershy said softly but cautiously.

"Honey, you know you can trust-" perplexity filled his face as he realised, he was not holding one baby but two. They were so small, so cute, so...different?!

The first one was a boy, he had white hair like his father used to and a muzzle that represented a younger version of his Dad, with a tiny fang poking out of the infant's mouth and ears like his. This young boy had an eagle claw, a dragon claw, a pony hoof, a lion foot, a purple pegasus wing, a cobalt-blue bat-wing and a red serpent-like tail with a floppy white tuft at the end and a chubby brown torso.

Then the second was a gorgeous girl, her fur was soft and the colour of butter-cream. She had a short, scruffy, silky mane and tail stained with rosy-pink and black colours. She was strange, though she was beautiful, she did not have fore-hooves, but instead she had a lion paw and eagle claw.

This pair was irregular, but there was no doubt they were twins.

"This...This is amazing...I didn't even think it were possible!" Discord announced with amazement.

"Anything's possible when it comes to you, silly" Fluttershy said as she pecked him on the cheek.

Discord was so over joyed that he squeezed the foals a little too tightly, but to his surprise they didn't cry.

The colt yawned and stretched his arms for a moment, then his eyes flashed open, they were completely different to each other. One was a regular pony eye that was the colour of teal and the other was amber with a crimson pupil.

Not long after, the gentle filly softly yawned as her eyes fluttered open, her eyes were white with teal pupils that shone like the sun dancing on seas of green.

Discord's smile was so large, it nearly didn't fit on his face.

"So..." Discord asked with joy.

Fluttershy looked at him oddly "So, what?"

"So, what are we gonna' name them?!" Discord asked again excitedly.

She looked up at the roof in thought "Hmmm...Well I have always liked the name Dawn." She smiled sweetly at the end of her sentence.

His smile grew even bigger "Perfect!..Uhh...Is that a male or female name?" he asked, scratching his head.

"It's a boys name." She said with a raised eyebrow and a smile.

"Oh...Well I think it's perfect!" Discord praised sweetly.

Dawn clapped his hands together in celebration for his new name. He then looked at his twin in wonder of her name.

"Now for the next name, Hmmm..." Fluttershy wondered while tapping her chin.

A few knocks started at the door, which, of course broke her concentration.

"You may come in..." Both Fluttershy and Discord said to who ever was on the other side.

When the door opened, there was a young nurse, who was cream with brown curls, she held a bouquet of night-shades in her hooves.

"Umm...A Miss Gemstone asked me to deliver these for you, is that okay?" The young nurse asked with buckling knees and a nervous smile.

"Yes, thank you" Fluttershy answered assuringly.

The nurse came up to them cautiously and handed Fluttershy the bouquet.

As the nurse left the room Fluttershy took a whiff of the gloomy looking flowers.

"Mmmm...I've always loved the smell of these flowers." She whispered.

Discord's face lit-up to an idea "Ah-ha!"

Fluttershy jumped to his explosion of happiness "Uhh...What do you mean by 'Ah-Ha'." She asked softly with a jittery smile.

"Nightshade! It suits her perfectly, we'll call her Nightshade." Discord mimicked the smile he had before.

Fluttershy looked down at her new borns and smiled sweetly at them "Dawn and Nightshade...Perfect..." She whispered to them as she brushed their hair out of their eyes.

* * *

 **So that's my first chapter, please tell me if you like it or not.**

 **And I will get in better touch with DF 2364.**

 **Thankyou so much for reading and please give me some tips**.

 **WickedHex over and out**. **/)^3^(\**


End file.
